


Jealous

by spookypromqueen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypromqueen/pseuds/spookypromqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Beast Boy's flirtatious personality angers Raven, the two teammates have a chat about their true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THE FRANCHISE.

“Oh come on, Rae,” Beast Boy called after the sorceress in a groan. “I didn’t mean nothin’!”

“It’s anything. You didn’t mean anything.” Raven rolled her eyes and turned back, obviously exasperated by her green teammate’s antics.

“Whatever! I was not flirting with her,” Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest. The beginning of a pout forming over his protruding fang.

“I don’t care either way.” Raven gritted through her teeth struggling to control her emotions. “What does it matter to me if you attempt to fornicate with anything with legs!” Her voice hit a shrieking note and three light bulbs erupted overhead. Jealousy was a hell of an emotion to control.

Realizing the origin of Raven’s attitude, his eyes softened. “Oh Rae, I thought you were the smart one.” His mouth stretched into a wide smirk, “You know you’re the only one for me, lil mama!” 

Two more light bulbs imploded overhead, but Beast Boy was lost in her violet eyes. Her facial expression was stony, but her orbs of sparkling purple always gave her away. Confusion and excitement swirled through them like clouds in a night sky. She was so beautiful.

“Enough! Do you ever stop talking? Do you realize how cruel it is to play with my emotions this way? You’ve been in my head, Garfield! You should know how.. Oh. Oh.” Raven trailed off as she felt his emotions seep into her aura.  
He’s serious.  
He just admitted romantic feelings for her, she had destroyed five light bulbs, and she couldn’t keep her excitement in tow. He liked her. Raven felt very, very stupid. She was an empath for crying out loud! She felt his emotions near her every day. She felt the affection and happiness and frustration and lust and.. Love. But she didn’t put two and two together. 

“You’re so beautiful. Oblivious, but beautiful.” Beast Boy whispered as he took a few steps closer to her.

Raven snapped from her thoughts, and began to match his pace towards her. “Oblivious? I didn’t realize you used the word of the day calendar I bought you.” 

They were close enough to feel each other’s heartbeats. “Are you impressed? Or should I say, embossed?”

“Right synonym, wrong context, Gar.” She chuckled slightly.

His green hand cupped her cheek lightly, “I love your laugh.”

Before her mind could stop her, affection took control and spoke quietly and longingly. “I love you.”

Beast Boy froze. Raven destroyed a couch cushion, horrified she let her secret slip so nonchalantly. Before she could phase away, Garfield enveloped her in a crushing embrace and a loving kiss.

“I love you too, Rae.”


End file.
